


The wrong point of view

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Burns, Dragon perspective, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Killing, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Revenge, The salt of the Hidden World, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Hiccup goes to visit Toothless but this time, Toothless doesn't remember.





	The wrong point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

Protecting his own, that was his mission in life.

The night fury has been the alpha of his people for too long, before he got his hatchlings, even before his mate, though he really cannot recall anything from that life. The cavern where he lives never shows the passage of time, and it has been far too long since he rode in the skies, to the point he can see it and don’t miss it at all.

How you could miss something you don't remember?

He saw it more than his peers thought, since he took the duty of patrolling the entrance of their home, as the leader was the lest he could do. His kids and mate there were…well, not with such noble intention.

“**_Danger_**” he growls to her in a warning; there weren’t walls or stone to protect, all this open space where anything could pop out of nowhere.

“**_Safe_**” she discussed, licking one of the little dragons and being sure he was still “**_What could get here?_**”

The sun barely moves from its place when they receive an answer.

The mist reveals a dark thing, something that floats on the water like it belonged in it; he rises his head, his numbs starting to detect something moving too. Whatever it was that, had something in it, making sounds.

A tall figure is on the extreme, something that didn’t have wings or scales. He was sure he saw it somewhere, but he cannot pinpoint when, or what it could be.

“_**Danger!**_” Mate repeats the word he said not that long ago, an unlike him, she was starting growling and making sure the babies hide below his wings. She was right.

The thing does a call, it is whatever language the thing speaks; the sound “_bud_” makes his ears perk, attracting him somehow. The light fury hasn’t stopped, moving slowly back to be sure the kids wouldn’t be seen by them, it would be dangerous if they discover them and see how vulnerable they are.

That’s right, they are vulnerable, and he protects.

He recalls his inner fire, and before they can attack their own, he lets a powerful blast right to that thing, hearing multiple screams with it. The smoke rises, the smell of burnt flesh is in the air, even that far, but he doesn’t stop. He flies to the sky, maintaining his distance to be sure they don’t counterattack. There are other three figures, yet the one he shot was still; he shoots, and again, just to be sure, the fire catches one of the smaller figures, who has one paw on their face.

The night fury is ready for more, until he notices movement; the floating thing is going back where it went. There are black clouds coming from it, crying fills their surroundings, competing with the waves breaking against the rocks; there is a sound that goes in repeat, over and over again.

“TOOTHLESS, WHY?!”

The first word calls his attention, but no matter how much he thinks about it, he doesn’t know why.

Probably nothing important.

* * *

Nuffink touched his burn, it has been over a decade since he got it, the mark that killed his infatuation with the unknown, with noble beasts who shoot fire and fly on the skies. They didn’t exist.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, his mother for sure wouldn’t approve it, but they need it. At the same time the younger got the burn, was the time his dad died for the very same being he said it was his best friend; that mistake cost him his life.

They wouldn’t leave it that way.

Astrid Haddock was busy being a chief for her people, busy enough that didn’t have a clue why their children practice so much archery, why they sail so often, what the maps they collected were for. To be true, she had too little time to notice such unimportant things.

It was relatively easy for them to take a boat and go to the end of the world.

The mist was the same, the summer sun brightening over them, and the cascade didn’t sound any different from those years ago; it was like anything move from its place. And just like they thought, the same big, black creature was where they want it to be.

Sleeping, enjoying the warmth of the day like nothing was wrong in the world. Nuffink’s hands were shaking; it didn’t care, didn’t it? That thing took their father, kill him in bloodlust, shooting until his bones broke from the impact and were needed to collect the pieces of him; and it didn’t bother it at all.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and her sister looks impassible. It was the glare of a warrior, who was ready to do what it needed to be done.

They both raise their respective bows, and shoot.

The beast awakens, blood running to its body, and roars angrily. It raises its head, and they recharge before it does its move.

Two arrows, Zephyr’s goes to the chest, while Nuffink’s, like looking at the center of a bull's-eye, goes for the eye, the same spot where he got his burn.

The creature falls, still, still as his father the day it took his life. For once over so long, the blonde breaths with ease.

He avenged his father, once and for all, and everything feels in the right place, at least, from his perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry.  
It has been 5 months since I saw the hidden world, and I'm still angry; today it was specifically over the fact that Dean said Toothless forgot Hiccup.  
So he forgot him? Fine, let's go all the way.  
Nuffink and Zephyr's vengeance was supposed to be just a footnote, but I said "why not?" and did it.  
The idea has its own beauty; Toothless kills Hiccup, and Hiccup's kids kill Toothless.  
Coincidentally, there were some prompts this month, one of them included burning, so I decided to make it the way Hiccup died. I originally thought of Toothless mauling Hiccup, biting him, but it was too gory for my taste.  
He died like his dad, even worse, since Toothless was more merciless this time.  
It would probably make more sense if the point of view was from the ones getting kill it, but I thought it was predictable, so why not on the other side? Besides, I want people to scream to the screen "NO, NO NO NO NO NO" and be a contrast with the coldness of the deaths.   
That also is the reason behind the title.   
See ya.


End file.
